There is a semiconductor memory device, in which high voltage is applied to memory cells during data erasing. In a NAND type flash memory device, for example, high voltage is applied to channels of memory cells via bit lines. In such a device, high-voltage transistors used for cutting off the bit lines are disposed to protect a peripheral circuit such as a sense amplifier and like, which is electrically connected to the memory cells via the bit lines. The high-voltage transistors, however, have a size larger than an arrangement pitch of bit lines, and thus, it becomes possible to connect the bit lines to the high-voltage transistors by making a layout with positional shifts of the high-voltage transistors in an extending direction of the bit lines.